


Taste-test

by Nary



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Revenge, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's in it for me, luv?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste-test

Badger knows the girl is trouble from the minute he lays eyes on her. She's too pretty to be interested in a bloke like him for a spot of fun, for one thing, and for another she's got the ginger hair and sloe eyes his mother always warned him to watch out for. But business is business, and in his line of business, trouble's to be taken for granted.

"I want to bring them down," she says in that little girl voice. Badger's done good business with Mal and his crew in the past, but the past is the past, what's done is done, and this is now. Still, it's only natural for him to be ever so slightly bloody skeptical about her ability to pay up.

"What's in it for me, luv?" he asks, leaning back. "You don't mind me sayin' you look a mite hard up." That's putting it nicely. She's down on her luck, he can tell just to look at her - pretty dress torn and mended by fingers not accustomed to that sort of work, hair finger-combed and a bit lank. He still wouldn't kick her out of bed, but she's seen better days.

He expects her answer before she gives it. "Let me show you," she simpers, and leans over the desk, giving him a fine view down her patched dress. She's got nothing underneath it but herself.

"Fine, but we ain't made a deal yet," he cautions her. "This is just..."

"A sample?" she suggests, teasing.

"A taste-test," he replies, hooking one finger into the neckline of her dress and pulling her closer. Her lips are full and soft and easy against his.

She straightens up then, hitches her dress up to the waist. The ginger's natural, it would seem, standing out like fire against her pale skin. "You can taste me if you like," she says with a smile that he could almost believe was genuine. Badger knows better, but it's nice to pretend once in a while.

She sits herself on his desk (he shoves aside papers to make room for her) and plants one foot on either arm of his chair, giving him the up-close and personal, pale pink and unfurled, pretty as a gorram painting. She sighs when he first touches her, thumb to clit, and leans back on her elbows. He doesn't mind when she lifts his hat off with her foot - he's too busy imagining what a girl could do with nimble toes like that.

She tastes like spices and honey and whisky and salt, and she moans under his tongue like she means it. Maybe she does or maybe he just likes fooling himself, it doesn't matter. The sound she lets out when he slides a finger inside her is good enough to bring him off, creaming inside his britches like he hasn't done since he was a lad. It's not a deal, but it's as good as done.

"You never told me your name," he says before she goes.

"Vera," she says over her shoulder with a smile.


End file.
